Hooking Up
by theworld.isgonnaknow.yourname
Summary: Quinn and her new look comes to school with the intention of hooking up with Rachel. Things don't go to plan but will it work out in the end? Faberry.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

**A/N:** This is another one shot of mine that I wasn't sure about posting, but hey, it's written now. After seeing Quinn in the new promo, I felt like I had to write a little something. Also; hell is so hot right now.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rach"<p>

Rachel closed her locker door to reveal a smirking Quinn Fabray. The brunette's jaw dropped as she looked Quinn up and down for quite some time before her mind started functioning again.

"Wha... Quinn?"

The pink-haired girl's smirk grew as she took a step closer to Rachel, her arm moving to lean on the locker above Rachel's head, trapping her against the lockers.

"What are you doing?" the shorter girl asked, her breathing suddenly heavier. She tried to keep eye contact with Quinn but her new look was distracting her too much.

"You look good" Quinn said, taking her turn to look the other girl up and down. Rachel's eyebrows raised.

"Well, uh, thank you, Quinn. You look... different"

"Different?"

Rachel nodded her head fast, her eyes once again traveling over the ex-cheerleaders form.

"Hot" she mumbled, a light blush coming to her face as she realized that Quinn's new look was making her wet.

"You think so?"

Quinn moved her body even closer to Rachel's, pressing herself up against her. Rachel whimpered.

"Quinn, please. What are you doing?"

Rachel's eyes shifted from side to side to see if an audience had formed around them. No one was stood gaping at them like she had imagined, but she also noticed that some people weren't completely oblivious either.

"I've been thinking over the summer"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah... we should hook up"

The brunette's eyes darted from Quinn's single earring to her dark eyes, a smirk still present on her face.

"Hu... hook up? Us? You... and me?"

"Yeah. You and me"

Rachel swallowed hard and bit her lip.

"I don't... I don't even know what is going on right now"

"Now is not the time to be speechless, Rach"

The brunette frowned at her, making Quinn's smirk falter a little. Her eyes shifted slightly for the first time since their conversation started. Rachel noticed.

"Is this a joke? Because it isn't funny"

Quinn took a small step back from her and lowered her arm from above her head, her confidence knocked a little.

"It's not a joke"

"I don't understand why you would just come up to me out of nowhere and say this to me. Are you doing some kind of bet?"

The taller girl's face dropped more. What exactly was she expecting?

"No, Rachel. This is not a bet. I thought we could... you know... was 'hook up' the wrong thing to say?"

Rachel studied her for a moment. She searched her face and her eyes, she looked almost desperate trying to stop doing something.

"Why are you dressed like this? While I think this is the first time in my life I have been speechless, I don't think you did it as a way to keep me quiet"

"I wanted to, you know, be me"

"I know you, Quinn. I've seen the real you many times before when we've been alone. This isn't you"

Quinn crossed her arms in defense, frowning at the smaller girl.

"You don't know me at all, Berry"

Rachel rolled her eyes. It was only a matter of time before she started calling her something other than her first name. Still, at least it wasn't an offensive nickname.

"I'm pretty sure that I know you better than you think"

"But not about knowing that I want you, hmm?"

Rachel couldn't help but roll her eyes once again and turned to walk away before she felt a hand grip her wrist. She faced the ex-cheerleader, her heart beating heavier again at the annoyed look on her face.

"This isn't a joke, Rachel. Believe me"

"Look, Quinn, I don't want to make a fool of myself. I'm going to be doing that just fine throughout the whole year by myself, I don't need any help"

"Plea-"

Rachel cut her off, pulling her arm away from Quinn's grasp.

"No, Quinn. I don't know what Noah has been saying, the fact that his badassness turns me on should have been something kept between the two of us, but please don't use that as an advantage to set me up... it's not something I'm proud of"

"This isn't a fucking set up"

Rachel's eyes widened for a brief moment and took a step backwards. She had never heard Quinn use such language before and the fact that she used it against her frightened her a little.

"Rach... I'm sorry. I-"

Quinn looked around them before taking Rachel's wrist again and lead them into the closest bathroom. Thankfully for Quinn, it wasn't being occupied by anyone else.

"I need you to understand and trust me when I say this isn't a set up, okay? Yeah I spoke to Puck, I wanted to know what you liked, alright? But not for the reasons you think. I've come to realize things over the summer and it has made me not care any more. All my life, all I've wanted is to be Prom Queen and that was taken away from me. That's why I wanted to be popular, nothing else. I just wanted that but now that's over. I actually got something better from that night... and that was you. I slapped you - which, by the way, I'm still so sorry about - but you still told me things I've always wanted to hear but no one had ever said to me before. You took care of me that night when all my dreams were ruined. You were like a fucking angel or something, making me believe I could be _somebody._ Just a few words and you made me-omph"

Quinn's rambling, obviously caught from Rachel, was cut off by a pair of lips on her own. Her eyes slammed shut and she gripped onto the fabric of the brunette's sweater at her hips, pulling her in closer to her. Rachel broke the kiss far too soon for Quinn's liking.

"I'm not hooking up with you" the shorter of the two whispered onto her lips, their foreheads resting against each others. Quinn squeezed her eyes tightly shut in disappointment. "I want more than that"

Quinn immediately opened her eyes and leant back, taking a better look at Rachel's face to see if she was telling the truth or not.

"Really?" if Quinn was alone, she'd have stamped her foot at how vulnerable her tone was. A small smile then came to her face. Rachel was still there, standing right in front of her with a matching gentle smile even after everything they've been through. Rachel had seen her at her best and worst, her most confident and most vulnerable, her happiest and saddest. And there she was.

"If you want it too"

"I do"

The brunette blushed again, bringing a hand up to play with the ends of Quinn's pink hair.

"I admit I am turned on by your badass look, but I prefer your old look, Quinn. This look completely threw me... I didn't know what to think. I like it when you're _you_. Not Quinn Fabray, the HBIC, bossing people around, saying mean things, hurting people. Not this Quinn 'badass' Fabray, although hot as hell, it's just not you. I like Quinn. Just Quinn. The girl who who lets herself show real emotion in front of me. The girl who tells me her fears, her secrets, her dreams. The girl who is flawless at everything she does. Even though I truly like all sides of you, this Quinn I just described is my favorite. She's the girl who I've had a crush on for years"

Quinn blinked fast a series of five times before opening her mouth to say something, anything... but nothing came out. Then she grinned.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

Rachel matched her grin and kissed her after wrapping her arms around her shoulders. They kissed slowly for a while before hands started roaming innocently. When they parted, they smiled sweetly at one another.

"Did you want me to go home to dye my hair back and change?"

Rachel looked Quinn up and down again and smirked. She bit her lip.

"You can do whatever you want, Quinn, but I wouldn't mind you staying like this for a while"

"I thought you just said you didn't like it?"

"I didn't mean like that. Just that I prefer the you that I know, you know? I wouldn't mind you staying like this for a while. This look... does things to me"

The brunette blushed again and looked away, thinking it was a bit too early to say things like that.

"Oh yeah?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Quinn who had a smug smile on her face. Rachel cleared her throat before speaking up again.

"We should get to class"

Quinn giggled at the change in conversation, her heart fluttering as she thought of the effects she may have been having on the girl in front of her. Rachel kissed her softly before taking her hand and leading her out of the bathroom.

"What are we going to tell people?"

"Whatever you want"

"Okay... we just had sex in the bathroom"

"Quinn!"

Rachel slapped her gently on the arm but giggled, bumping her head lightly on Quinn's shoulder as they walked down the hall of the school.

"Seriously, I'd quite happily tell people I'm in lo-hooo... woah... that I really, really like you... and that were together"

Quinn's face felt like it was on fire at her slip-up, she cleared her throat and carried on walking before she realized Rachel wasn't following. She turned around and saw Rachel standing there, looking at her with a look of pure love and happiness on her face.

"Rach?" she squeaked, clearing her throat again, trying to cover up that fact that she did indeed nearly tell Rachel something that was extremely too early in their relationship to say.

"How long?" the brunette asked softly as she walked back up to Quinn and held her hand as the continued walking together. Quinn bowed her head slightly, knowing she had been caught.

"Like I said... I realized some stuff over the summer. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it... almost say it, I mean"

"Why would you be sorry about saying that?"

"It's a bit too soon..."

Rachel pulled Quinn against the closest wall and kissed her. The halls were empty and they were late for class anyway, Rachel thought a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

"Tell me" she whispered before kissing her again.

"I've never told anyone this and meant it before"

"Please, Quinn"

"I love you, Rachel. And I mean it. Oh God, I _so_ mean it"

They kissed again, letting their tongues brush up against one anothers. They weren't sure how long they were there for, but they were so into it that they didn't hear someone approaching them.

"Rachel?"

The two girls broke apart at the sound of a familiar male voice. They both turned to him and blushed.

"Quinn?"

Will's eyes were wide as he looked at Quinn having not seen her with her new look before that moment.

"Did you want something?"

Rachel buried her head in Quinn's neck to try and hide her grin. Badass Quinn was definitely growing on her.

"Uh, you're both twenty minutes late for my class. I was just coming to find you"

"We apologize, Mr Schuester. We'll be there in a moment"

"Girls, you are both really late. Now would be fine"

"We just ne-"

"Now"

Quinn glared at their teacher before smirking and placing her hand over Rachel's breast. The brunette gasped and went to say something but was cut off by Quinn's lips on hers.

"Girls!" Will shouted with disappointment written all over his face.

"If you don't stop watching us, we can get you put on some kind of register"

Rachel mumbled a breath of _oh my God_ to herself and refused to look at her teacher after what Quinn said. The pink-haired girl was still glaring at a speechless Will, who opened his mouth to say something else, but nothing came out. Quinn used her free hand to trail a slow line up Rachel's thigh. Will turned around and couldn't get away quick enough.

"I hope it isn't _that_ hot in hell because we are so going there"

Quinn giggled at her girlfriend and removed her hands from inappropriate places to hold both of her hands instead.

"I just wanted another minute alone with you. Don't worry, he knows it was all me"

Quinn leaned in to kiss her one last time before they started up their walk to class again in silence.

"Do you think we'll get away with it if I bake him my 'I'm sorry' cookies?"


End file.
